


Dear John / You Know Our Fandom

by BalancingProbabilities



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Characters Reading Fanfiction, Characters Writing Fanfiction, Dear john, Established Relationship, Fanfiction, Fanfiction of Fanfiction, Internet, M/M, MST, Meta, meta fanfiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-15
Updated: 2014-08-15
Packaged: 2018-02-13 06:23:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2140479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BalancingProbabilities/pseuds/BalancingProbabilities
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>SH: Well, in other fandoms, fanfic writers will take bad fanfiction and have their characters mock the piece as they read it. You know our fandom would be offended if I mocked someone else's work, because, well, you know our fandom, so I'm going to write up something really stupid and mock it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dear John / You Know Our Fandom

JW: What are you doing on my laptop?

SH: Fanfiction.

JW: Sherlock, we just finished having sex. I'm not a teenager anymore.

SH: No, John. I'm reading the cheesy ones.

JW: Why?

SH: Well, in other fandoms, fanfic writers will take bad fanfiction and have their characters mock the piece as they read it. You know our fandom would be offended if I mocked someone else's work, because, well, you know our fandom, so I'm going to write up something really stupid and mock it.

JW: Why would you care if our fans get pissed?

SH: I wouldn't get laid because you would be mad at me.

(Two Hours Later)

SH: John, come here! I wrote you a love letter.

JW: God. It's going to be a 'Dear John'.

SH: What an insightful deduction!

JW: I can't believe our fanbase thinks I'm that romantic.

SH: You are, but just read the damn thing.

_JW starts reading the letter out loud._

-

Dear John, 

I was a broken man when I was a cocaine addict living on the streets. If I saw you, I would think you were boring. Undoubtedly, you still are; in essence nothing's special about you. You own too many jumpers, too many khakis, and you enjoy the company of other, mindless idiots who bore me to death.

Or at least a part of you does. 

The real you is like me. Yes, we're different, but you realize, at the end of the day, that people are boring, life is boring, and it needs to be risked in order to be enjoyed. That's what connects us.

You complete me. I remember back to when we went to Baskerville, and I saw the HOUND that night. The next day, I told you, "I don't have friends, John, I only have one." But a few days after we returned, I remember I really said, "Friends. I don't have any friends." Of course, you are my friend. My best friend. My lover. My partner. My heart. The truth was, when I was losing faith in my senses, I felt like I was losing you. You are my heart, and if it were not for your ability to understand people, so many of our cases would still be unsolved.

With Love,  
SH

-

JOHN: This guy is nice. I want to date him instead of you.

SH: No you don't; you want me!

JW: Fine; you're right.

SH: I know.


End file.
